


The New Professor

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Slight Smut, alternative universe, crossover fanfiction, professor/student AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Steve Rogers owes Dumbledore a favour and fills in as the DADA professor, what he doesn’t realise until he meets some of his students is that his soul mate is an 18 year old witch. What will happen?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	The New Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 on Facebook. Each writer is given a bingo card with 25 prompts on it. 
> 
> Bingo Square: Professor/Teacher AU  
> Pairing chosen: Hermione/Steve Rogers

Hermione stared up at their newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and felt a pull from deep within her. Professor Steve Rogers had come in last minute because the Professor that Dumbledore had lined up had fallen ill and Professor Rogers had owed him a favour. 

She didn’t know what it was about this new Professor but something had drawn her to him from the first moment she laid eyes on him. 

Being so caught up in her daydreams of what she wished he would do to her, Hermione didn’t realise he had called on her until Harry nudged her ribs. 

“Oh sorry Professor! I wasn’t paying attention,” Hermione could have slapped herself she thought— why would she admit that? It was him. He had a way of pulling the truth from her with a single glance. 

“That much was obvious. Please see me after class, Miss Granger.” He said. 

“Yes, sir.” Hermione said, noticing a slight hitch to his breath as she said it and a glint entered his eyes. Wondering what that could be, she tried to focus more on the lesson until the bell rang and everyone left for lunch. 

“Miss Granger, please come up here if you will.” The Professor said as he waved his hand slamming the door closed and a click of the lock showing her he had done a Colloportus charm on it. “What is going on that you, one of my brightest students, wouldn’t be paying attention in class?” 

Hermione gulped as he started to come around to the front of his desk to stand directly in front of her, pushing her back until she had nowhere else to go. 

“I don’t know, sir.” Hermione said, biting her lip and looking down at her feet. 

“Look at me,” he said, putting a finger under her chin and directing her face so they locked eyes, “Now you’re of age aren’t you, Miss Granger?” 

“Yes sir. I turned 18 in September. So a year past being of age.” She wondered why she felt the need to keep saying sir. She normally wouldn’t. 

“It’s okay. It’s apart of the bond, you see I realised as soon as you shook my hand that first day what we were. But you didn’t, and I wasn’t sure of your age. So I didn’t act.” He said as he stepped closer, “but now I know how old you are, and the thoughts that flit through your mind I can’t seem to hold back any longer.” 

“But sir, you’re my professor.” She added, stupidly. 

“And I don’t seem to give a rats ass. And I already spoke to Dumbledore about it and he said there’s no issue because of the nature of the bond.” Steve said, placing his arms on the table, either side of her, trapping her further he leaned in. 

“And what bond is that?” 

“We are soulmates Hermione, that’s why I can hear what you think and why you have been so drawn to me. Once we consummate the bond you will be able to hear my thoughts too.” He said, letting his hands grip her hips, he lifted her so she was sitting on the table with her legs spread enough that he could stand between them. 

“I’ve been looking for mine for years, I read about the draw to ones soul mate and how the male can hear their woman’s thoughts before the bond takes full effect.” Hermione said, placing her hands on his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck without a thought. 

“I would very much like to get to know you Hermione, but the bond isn’t going to let us hold off any longer now that you are aware of it.” He said, slowly moving his face towards hers. 

“I don’t want to wait,” Hermione moaned, already feeling her body preparing itself for consumption. 

“Good.” 

Steve closed the gap and took control of her mouth, ripping her shirt off he groaned at the sight of her plump breasts encased in red and blue lace. She was perfect for him without even realising it. He made quick work of removing their clothing. 

Testing her cunt, he realised she was already ready enough for him and he didn’t waste anymore time before thrusting home and joining them. 

A gold light filled the room as they moved together, it didn’t take long for both of them to explode together and cement the bond. 

Gasping for air, they both took a moment to gain their breath back before Steve removed his length from her core and lifted her into his arms taking her to his rooms above his classroom. 

They would figure everything out tomorrow, for now he needed to feel her close and know he had finally found the other half of his being. 

“That was powerful,” Hermione spoke up as they finished a second time. “Will it always be like that with you?” 

“From what I’ve heard, yes.” 

“What will everyone think? You’re my professor. I don’t want you to receive any hate for this.” Hermione said 

“It’s okay, love. I’m only here for a few more weeks as your professor and we can hide it until then if you wish.” He suggested. 

“That would be perfect, I just want to enjoy this. Everything feels as if it’s fallen into place.” Hermione said, cuddling into his side as they lay there talking. 

No matter what happened with the end of the war, at least she would have him by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think xo


End file.
